conversazioni
by Unknown00571
Summary: solo piccoli scambi di battute tra una bionda e una mora, le mie preferite.
1. per i corridoi: sguardi

"Io penso faccia schifo."  
>"Cosa?"<p>

"Il modo in cui ti guardano i ragazzi."

"Perché, come mi guardano?"

"Come se ti stessero spogliando! Come se avessero in mente solo di toccarti con quelle mani ruvide e sudaticce e strusciarsi su e giù su di te fino a tremare e lasciarti sola, senza nulla in cambio."

"Lasciargli guardare così il mio corpo mi permette di sfruttarli come mi pare. I ragazzi sono semplici."

"Si ma sono anche stupidi idioti senza cervello. E fanno schifo."

"Gelosa?"

"Perché dovrei?"

"Non è lo stesso modo in cui mi guardi tu?"

"Io..? Mpf… E semmai ti guardassi non sarebbe lo stesso."

"Davvero?"

"Ovvio! Penserei ad accarezzarti delicatamente, facendo vibrare la mia voce sulla tua pelle calda e scura per farti tremare sotto di me, e ti accompagnerei verso il piacere, guardandoti negli occhi, per chiedere il permesso, per essere sicura di non farti male, di sfiorarti nei punti giusti.."

"Ma non mi hai mai guardata a quel modo, giusto?"

"No, ci mancherebbe."

"…"  
>"…"<p>

"Britt, quanti nei ho attorno all'ombelico?"

"Due, se non conti quello piccolissimo un po' più in basso!"

"…hihi.."

"Dannazione..!"


	2. per i corridoi: non giudicare

"Oops..cavolo!"

"Brittany, aspetta ti aiuto!"

"Devo smetterla di essere così maldestra… stupida me, stupidi libri e stupido armadietto!"

"Britt, smettila non dire così! Tu non sei... –L'arte di amare le donne-? Britt, ma che diavolo stai leggendo?"

"Ridammelo San!"

"Non prima di aver avuto una spiegazione. Tu non hai bisogno di queste cose!"

"Non mi interessa cosa pensi tu. Leggo quel che mi pare e piace! Non è affar tuo!"

"Nervosetta oggi, eh?"

"No."

"Ahah. No? Che coraggio!"

"…"

"Ma si può sapere cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è quello sguardo abbattuto e arrabbiato? Di chi è la colpa?"

"…"

"Mia forse?"

"Non sopporto che mi si giudichi costantemente, tutto qui.."

"E' per il libro? Ma figurati! Dicevo solo che non ne hai bisogno.."

".. e quello sguardo ammiccante che cosa significherebbe?"

"Non lo so.. dimmelo tu..!"

"..basta Santana! Devo andare in classe"

"Ok….. Bel pantalone!"

"Grazie, è nuovo! L'ho…"

".. hihi.."

"Uff… e io che ci casco sempre! Le ho detto mille volte di smetterla di guardarmi il sedere!"


	3. nel cortile: il panino

"Ciao BrittBritt.."

"Ciao San!"

"Posso sedermi accanto a te?"

"Tu non odi l'erba, gli insetti e tutte queste cose?"

"Posso si o no?"

"Si. Qualcosa non va?"

"…"

"Non mangi il tuo pranzo?"

"…"

"Ok…"

"…"

"Vroom… fzzz… boom… chipchip.."

"Brittany, per l'amore del cielo, che diavolo stai facendo con quel panino sull'occhio? E perché è così dannatamente rumoroso?"

"Ho fatto un buco nel pane.. e guardando il cielo attraverso di esso il mondo è pieno di suoni.."

"Britt, cosa ti sei fumata? Danne un po' anche a me la prossima volta!"

"…chip…"

"Lo sai che si supponeva tu lo mangiassi quello?"

"Non importa. Tanto mi è caduto nei corridoi poco fa, era comunque immangiabile"

"Ne hai fatto buon uso, allora.."

"…"

"Britt?"

"mmm..?"

"Niente.."

"…"

"Britt?"

"Si..?"

"Perché mi stai guardando con il tuo panino bucato?"

"Sto cercando di capire perché sei così arrabbiata.."

"Non sono arrabbiata!"

"Oh si che lo sei!"

"No, non è vero!"

"E invece si."

"Non.. e va bene… finiamola qua."

"…"

"…"

"San? Perché guardi il cielo adesso?"

"Sto pensando.."

"A cosa?"

"A chi.."

"A chi?"

"…"

"Mia madre ha scoperto una lettera, sotto il mio cuscino. … l'ha letta. E ora mi ha proibito di vederti.."

"Cosa ho fatto? Posso rimediare? Le parlerò, te lo giuro! Le dirò che è tutta colpa mia!"

"Britt, torna a stenderti.. e non ti preoccupare. Non hai fatto nulla di male!"

"E allora perché non posso più vederti?"

"Perché quella lettera era per te.. ma non pensavo di dartela mai, per cui.. le spiegherò come stanno le cose e smetterà di darmi il tormento.."

"E cosa c'era scritto? Cos'è che mi dicevi, San?"  
>"…"<p>

"Posso prenderti la mano?"

"…"

"Quello strano movimento del capo era un si?"

"Si, Britt.."

"…"

"Che fai, Britt? sei troppo silenziosa.."

"Guardavo le nostre mani intrecciate, sono belle."

"Britt… non mi odi per come ti tratto?"

"Perché dovrei? Sei sempre paziente con me e adorabile. Persino adesso. Guarda.. hai gli occhi chiusi, nonostante siamo all'ombra e siamo stese sull'erba, mano nella mano. E se stringo la mia mano più contro la tua posso sentire persino il tuo battito.."

"…"

"Bom… BomBom…BomBom…"

"..Non mi merito tutto questo.."

"Cosa hai detto, San?"

"Ho detto smettila con quel dannato panino!"

"Ok. Anche se sei ancora più bella quando ti arrabbi.."

"…"

"BomBomBomBomBomBom… BomBomBomBom…"

"…"

"Eddai! Ridammi la mano!"


End file.
